


Hidden Feelings (Dinah Drake x E2!Laurel Lance)

by onegayastronaut



Category: dinahsiren
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/F, dinahsiren - Freeform, laurel lance x dinah drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut





	Hidden Feelings (Dinah Drake x E2!Laurel Lance)

Laurel never wanted to get close to anyone. Living life thinking about no one but herself has always served her well, and she was not planning on changing that anytime soon. That was the original plan anyway. Since she started pretending to be Earth-1 Laurel, life has actually started to look better than ever. Sure, there were a few rough spots when she was working for Diaz, but ever since she cut ties with him, there were fewer nights where she had to appear as her villainous alter ego.

A major downside to being the ADA was the fact that Felicity kept coming into her office like they were friends or something. Laurel did not do friends, what part of that was not clear? But Felicity seemed to be too busy going on and on about Oliver to notice most of her rude remarks.

Three weeks into Felicity’s now daily visits to her office, Laurel has grown used to tuning out her babbling like an annoying fly at her ear. Even less exciting was the fact that she was now constantly dragged on missions for “justice”, whatever that was. She had started working with other members of the team, and even though they were still guarded whenever she came around, at least they stopped making rude comments about her in her face.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are a good listener?”

Felicity’s random question broke Laurel out of her train of thought. Giving her coldest glare towards the other woman, Laurel decided a short answer was best. “No, because I did not hear a word you just said.”

Felicity let out an awkward laugh. “Well, maybe someone here needs a lesson on empathy.”

Laurel’s frown deepened as Felicity went on about caring about people’s emotions. Using her skill of tuning people out, Laurel went back to what she was originally thinking of. Dinah Drake. That beautiful, self-righteous, law-abiding pain in the ass. On one hand, Laurel wanted to hit Dinah for being so good looking. But on the other hand, she wanted to find out what perfume Dinah used because she smelled good, like beauty trapped in a scent. Even now, Laurel could swear she could smell Dinah if she just closed her eyes for a second. Every time she was around Dinah she wanted to just bury her face in the other woman’s clothes and breathe deeply.

“Did you hear a word of what I just said?” Felicity looked somewhat peeved that Laurel was not paying attention (again), but Laurel knew that there were no real consequences where Felicity was involved.

“Do you think that there might be a mission later tonight?”

“Why do you ask? I thought you hated coming on missions with us.”

“I…I guess I have started getting used to being on a team. It seems like people have finally started to accept me.”

“Does it have to do with a certain someone? Maybe a certain blond with very similar powers as yours?”

“What? Do you mean Dinah? Impossible. She’s too self-righteous, even for someone reformed like me.”

“Hmmm, are you sure?” Felicity looked like she was ready to crack from suppressed laughter.

“Wait, did she say anything?” Laurel blushed from having asked that question. Felicity is a smart person, what if she figures out that Laurel was actually in love — Laurel shook her head to get rid of such a ridiculous thought. There was no way someone as good as Dinah would actually look at her that way. Besides, there was the topic of their past, which would lead to more complications between them if they were to follow the romantic route…

Apparently, she was zoning out again because Felicity had to snap her fingers in front of Laurel’s face to get her attention back to the present. Who does this little blond think she is? No one else would have dared do this to her, and yet, Laurel tolerated this behavior. Well, if she was being completely honest, it was because she hoped that news of her good deeds would reach the ears of a certain police captain.

Laurel was such a goner.

———

Dinah frowned as she tried to concentrate on her work. Being police captain of the SCPD was extremely important work, but the words on the page in front of her kept swimming in front of her eyes. The thought of what Laurel might be doing at this moment kept taking Dinah’s mind off of work, and it was annoying, to say the least. Even though Laurel was a complete villain in the past, it seemed as if she was making a true attempt to make a right turn in her life.

Besides, who was Dinah to deny anyone to opportunity for redemption? Sure, Laurel has done some pretty terrible things in her past, but that shouldn’t be a reason to refuse her a chance to become a better person.

Something that was for certain was that Dinah absolutely didn’t mind having someone like Laurel helping her with cases. She was smart, quick on her feet, and was actually pretty good at being an ADA, despite not going to law school. Laurel was also so pretty that Dinah feels like she can look at her forever and not get tired.

A knocking on her office door from her new wide-eyed assistant interrupted Dinah’s thoughts as she looked to see what was happening. Speak of the devil. It seemed as if Felicity had come to ask her for a new favor.

“Hey Dinah, sorry to interrupt you from your work. Do you think you have a moment to talk?”

“It doesn’t seem like I have a choice, do I? What do you need?”

“Well, Laurel and I were thinking….hey! Don’t give me that look! She has been surprisingly helpful with Oliver’s case, and she’s not being nearly as mean as she was a few months ago. So withhold your judgment as I tell you about the plan that we came up with.”

As Felicity went on about their plan to catch Diaz (which included committing several felonies in the process), Dinah nodded along with a tiny smirk. “Well, it seems like you and Laurel have it all figured out. What do you need me for? And before you go any further, may I remind you that I am a police captain now.”

“Well, in case Laurel and I run into any trouble, I’m sure that you and the SCPD will back us up.”

Dinah couldn’t help but roll her eyes as Felicity hurried away. Knowing that those two couldn’t go anywhere without running into trouble of some kind, Dinah ordered a few squad members to follow her lead on an “anonymous” source on the location of Diaz.

———

When Dinah arrived at the scene where Diaz was supposedly hiding out, it was about as chaotic as she had imagined. Bullets were flying as bodies dropped left and right around her. It didn’t take long for her to find Laurel right in the thick of things: she wanted to say that it would be hard to miss someone like Black Siren, but the fact was that she had been nervously looking around for any sign of Laurel.

After arresting the remaining thugs in the abandoned factory, Dinah looked around to see if Laurel was still around. As expected, it was as if she had disappeared in thin air. Giving a tiny shrug and sighing, Dinah drove with the police under her command back to the police station.

It took a few hours for the hired henchmen to be processed, and Dinah felt bone-tired after the events of the night. She couldn’t wait to get back home and get some much-needed rest since she could give both Laurel and Felicity a thorough talking-to tomorrow. With this thought in mind, she got into her car and drove back to her apartment.

Right as Dinah got to her apartment, she noticed that something was off. This was only confirmed by the blood on her doorknob and the small amount of light coming from under the door. Taking out her gun, Dinah cautiously approached the door. Suddenly pushing her door in, she immediately pointed her gun at the figure sitting behind her kitchen counter. It was only through realizing that the figure sitting in her kitchen was Laurel that Dinah managed to not pull the trigger.

“What the hell, Laurel?? I could have shot you! And what are you doing in my kitchen?”

“First off, do not shoot me because I think having a dead body in your kitchen would be very bad considering what your job is. And also, this was the only safe place I could think of in my current condition.”

“What condi–” Dinah immediately saw what was wrong as soon as she got closer. The bleeding in Laurel’s abdominal region explained the blood on her door and why she chose to come to her apartment. “Okay, okay. I’m going to patch you up, everything is going to be fine.”

As Dinah was reaching for the gauze and medication, she realized that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. In an effort to steady them, Dinah squeezed her hands into fists in an effort to calm herself down. Seeing Laurel bleeding in front of her brought out the realization that she did not want to see Laurel injured. What she didn’t expect was for the other woman to reach over and squeeze her hand.

“Thank you for helping me. You’ve got this. Don’t worry about hurting me, I can take it.”

Looking into Laurel’s eyes, Dinah realized that she had never seen a color that was so soft and green before. She felt so safe in this moment, where Laurel was doing nothing more than touching her hand. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Laurel was feeling the same way as their faces leaned closer together. Before either of them could stop themselves, their lips met and Dinah felt butterflies erupt in their stomach. Laurel appeared to have stopped breathing during the kiss, and it was only when they were both out of breath when the kiss finally ended.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.” Laurel looked uncharacteristically embarrassed as she looked down at her lap.

“Well, I’m glad it took you getting shot to finally get the courage to do it.” Dinah could hardly repress her smile as she looked at their still entwined hands. “Now let’s get you stitched up before you lose any more blood, Ms. Lance.”

“Only if I get to take you out on a date later this week, Ms. Drake.”


End file.
